


Once Again

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lucina needs a bit of help. (Again.)





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> for 100 Words, 'stalwart'

Lucina sighed and offered Frederick her needles, along with the sad web of stitches attached that should have been the first bit of a lovely scarf.

"Milady, I believe..."

"I dropped more stitches than I managed to make. I know." Lucina smiled at him anyway, which was a bit of a surprise. "You said the same thing..."

Frederick blinked. This was their first session, though Lucina had been adamant about learning to knit. Unless...

"Believe it or not, that one came out worse," Lucina continued.

"Then we're making progress," Frederick managed. It wasn't too late.

They could fix it all.


End file.
